O amor de Hogwarts
by mist-lea
Summary: Uma rapariga normal vai para Hogwarts com as suas 2 amigas...
1. As compras no centro

**Capitulo 1**

**As compras no centro.**

**Era um dia normal na casa dos Merlys. De manhã Mist a filha única dos Merlys, acorda para um dia fantástico com os amigos. **

**Ela prepara-se para depois de almoço ir as compras com as suas amigas Leandra e Jamelia.**

**Já no fórum Mist aguarda a chegada das suas amigas quando por mero acaso se encontra com Ricky. Ricky era o melhor amigo de Mist. E então Ricky diz:**

**-- Oi Mist, então tudo bem?**

**-- Oi, está tudo bem. Então também vieste comprar os livros para o regresso as aulas? – perguntou Mist a Ricky.**

**-- Pois tem de ser. – respondeu Ricky. **

**-- Eu, a Leandra e a Jamelia também viemos comprar os livros, queres juntar-te a nós? **

**-- Claro. – disse Ricky muito entusiasmado.**

**-- Elas estão um pouco atrasadas mas também já é normal delas.**

**Passado 15 minutos….**

**-- Oi miga, desculpa o nosso atraso é que tivemos de rever o que faltava. – disse Leandra.**

**-- Ok, não há problema. – disse Mist.**

**-- Bom vamos andando? – adiantou Jamelia. **

**-- Vamos, vamos senão nem amanhã fazemos as compras! – exclamou Mist.**

**Já na loja dos livros….**

**-- Mist, então o que vais fazer a seguir das compras? – perguntou Ricky.**

**-- Vou pra casa porque?**

**-- Não queres ir comigo a uma Exposição de Magia Negra? – perguntou Ricky ansioso pela resposta.**

**-- Uhhh… só de depois me levares a casa! – respondeu Mist.**

**-- É claro!!! - disse Ricky feliz da vida.**

**-- Então vamos acabar de comprar estes livros rápido porque ainda tenho de ir comprar um varinha.**

**Enquanto na loja de vassouras….**

**-- O que andaram a fazer aqueles dois? – interrogou-se Jamelia.**

**-- Pois, pois aquela grande amizade ainda vai mais longe. – disse Leandra muito segura.**

**-- Também acho, eles não querem admitir mas acho que eles sentem alguma coisa mais do que uma grande amizade! – disse Jamelia.**

**-- Vá, vamos é acabar as compras porque ainda tenho de ir esfolhar os novos livros. – disse Leandra muito apresada.**

**-- Bora lá então!**

**Já no fim de todas as compras….**

**-- Então parece que já temos tudo para o regresso a Hogwarts. – disse Mist.**

**-- Pois olha desculpem mas tenho de ir andando, vens Jamelia? – perguntou Leandra.**

**-- Vou. Bem xau Mist.**

**-- Xau Jamelia. – disse Mist.**

**-- Adeus Jamelia. Adeus Leandra. – disse Ricky. – Bem, vamos Mist? Também temos algo para fazer.**

**-- Então de que estás à espera? Vamos estou ansiosa para ver essa Exposição de Magia Negra. – disse Mist.**

**Ricky pega na mão de Mist e…..**

**Se querem saber o que vem a seguir tem de esperar pelo próximo capitulo que virá em breve.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**DISCLAIMER: As personagens, elementos e trama dos livros da série **

**Harry Potter não me pertencem. **

**N/A: Este capítulo é sem dúvida dedicado a minha grande amiga Tatiana, pois me tem ajudado imenso e dado muito apoio.**

**N/A2: Espero que tenham gostado e aguardem pelo próximo pois vai sair em breve! **


	2. No banco do parque

**Capitulo 2**

**No banco do parque**

**Continuação…**

…**leva até a porta da saída do centro. Depois lá foram eles até à exposição que ficava a uns quinhentos metros do centro, sempre muito entusiasmados para ver a exposição.**

**Já a meio da exposição….**

**-- Bem estou a adorar esta exposição, espero que tenhamos um bom professor a defesa de artes negras. – disse Mist.**

**-- Pois, também concordo. – disse Ricky. -- E que tal se fosse-mos até ao parque?**

**-- Acho um óptima ideia! – exclamou Mist -- A exposição, foi mesmo fantástica! **

**-- Eu também adorei. Vamos andando para o parque? – perguntou Ricky.**

**-- É claro, de que estamos à espera! – disse Mist dirigindo-se para a**

**porta de saída. **

**Já no parque…**

**-- Bem hoje o dia está a ser fantástico não achas? – pergunta Mist a Ricky.**

**-- Acho, então já tens planos para amanhã? Pergunta Ricky olhando para Mist.**

**-- Ainda não, porque? – pergunta Mist curiosa.**

**-- Por acaso não queres vir comigo a um novo parque de diversões mágicas?**

**-- Uhhh… só nós os dois? – pergunta Mist muito pensadora.**

**-- Sim, queres que vá mais alguém? **

**-- Não, não.**

**-- Isso é um sim?**

**-- Claro, porque não haveria de ir!? - diz Mist sorrindo. – Olha já reparas-te na nossa grande amizade? - diz Mist olhando para Ricky.**

**-- É uma amizade que muitos queriam ter! **

**-- Pois, espero que dure!**

**-- Acho que até pode ir mais longe. – diz Ricky muito certo das suas palavras.**

**-- Talvez. – diz Mist com ar de quem promete, levantando-se do banco. – Vamos andando para minha casa?**

**-- É claro. – diz Ricky olhando para Mist.**

**Passaram o caminho quase todo calados. Mist a pensar na conversa que tinha acabado de ter com Ricky e Ricky a pensar no mesmo.**

**Já a porta de casa de Mist…**

**-- Xau Ricky, até manhã. – despedindo-se com um acenar de adeus.**

**-- Adeus, amanhã passo por aqui perto das três da tarde para te buscar.**

**-- Também ficarei à espera.**

**Acabando de se despedir, Mist entra em casa e sobe para o quarto onde se deita na sua cama e pega no telefone para telefonar a sua amiga Leandra, a contar a sua conversa com Ricky no parque. **

**Ricky passa por casa de Sirius o seu melhor amigo, para lhe pedir uma ajudinha a conquistar o coração de Mist.**

**Entretanto na casa de Sirius….**

**- Tens de me ajudar! Estou apaixonado pela Mist! – dizia Ricky andando de um lado para o outro muito exaltado.**

**-- Têm calma eu ajudo-te, conta lá a História. – diz Sirius acalmado Ricky.**

**Então Ricky conta toda a sua conversa com Mist no parque.**

**Mist também pede conselhos a Leandra pois teria um encontro com Ricky no dia seguinte…**

**O que se passar a seguir??? Para saberem terão de esperar pelo capitulo seguinte, então isso vão apenas imaginando!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: O próximo capitulo será fantástico, mas não vós vou contar pois terão de esperar.**


	3. Um bom Chocolate

**Capitulo 3**

**Um bom Chocolate**

**No dia seguinte Mist acorda de um sonho lindo com Ricky. Ela preparasse sempre muito entusiasmada para as três horas ir sair com Ricky. Mist tinha combinado com Leandra de Leandra e Jamelia seguirem Mist e Ricky para a ajudarem, não sabendo que Ricky tinham combinado o mesmo com Sirius. **

**Já as três horas na casa de Mist….**

**-- Oi, então vamos? – pergunta Ricky.**

**-- Oi, vamos, vamos, vou só buscar a minha mala. – disse Mist.**

**Entanto no quarto de Mist….**

**-- Temos de ir com cuidado para o Ricky não nos ver senão da barraca e das grande! – diz Leandra.**

**-- Claro, olha eu vou a frente e tu vais sempre atrás de mim. – diz Jamelia a Leandra.**

**-- Ok! – exclamou Leandra.**

**Já à porta de casa….**

**-- Sirius, Sirius! – chama Ricky baixo.**

**-- Sim estou aqui atrás dos arbustos, fala. – responde Sirius.**

**-- Olha vê lá o que fazes, se és apanhado nunca mais a vou ter de volta! – diz Ricky muito preocupado.**

**-- Também, vou tomar muito cuidado está descansado!**

**-- Vou confiar em ti. – diz Ricky muito seguro.**

**Entretanto….**

**-- Bem vamos? – diz Mist fechando a porta de casa.**

**-- Vamos. – responde Ricky.**

**Já a meio do caminho…**

**-- Estou ansioso por comer uns chocolates delicioso que lá há! – diz Ricky com um ar guloso. **

**-- A sério ? Adoro chocolates! Temos mesmo de os provar! – diz Mist deliciando-se.**

**-- Já alguma vez foste a um parque de diversões mágicas?**

**-- Já uma vez quando tinha uns seis anos, foi lindo. – responde Mist.**

**-- A última vez que lá fui, foi à dois anos, mas não gostei muito porque o Sirius não me parava de chatear! – diz Ricky rindo-se.**

**-- Deve ter sido mesmo chato. – diz Mist rindo.**

**-- Foi mesmo! **

**No resto do caminho quase não falaram mais nada.**

**Lá a trás Leandra e Jamelia não tiravam os olhos deles pois se fossem apanhadas Mist iria ficar muito triste. Sirius que ia no outro lado da rua também não tirava os olhos deles.**

**Já a porta do parque….**

**-- Bem eu pago os bilhetes. – disse Ricky tirando o dinheiro do bolso.**

**-- Não, cada um paga o seu. – diz Mist.**

**-- Fui eu que te convidei não fui, então eu pago! – diz Ricky pagando os bilhetes.**

**-- Então eu pago os chocolates combinado? – diz Mist.**

**-- Combinado. **

**Na banca dos chocolates….**

**-- Boa tarde, são dois chocolates. – diz Mist pegando nos chocolates e em seguida pagando.**

**-- Bom apetite e um resto de boa tarde. – diz a senhora da banca dos chocolates.**

**-- Vamos sentar-nos a comer os chocolates, à ainda muito tempo antes do espectáculo começar. – diz Ricky dirigindo-se para um banco a um cantinho do parque.**

**O parque tinha muitas flores e o banco onde Mist e Ricky se sentaram tinha uma forma de coração e uns ferro com plantas trepadeiras.**

**Quando se sentaram Ricky deixa cair o chocolate no chão….**

**-- Que pouca sorte. – diz Mist rindo as gargalhadas.**

**-- É melhor ir comprar outro. – diz Ricky rindo e levantando-se do banco.**

**-- Não comemos os dois do meu não à problema. – diz Mist pegando na mão do Ricky e sentando no banco.**

**-- Toma. – Mist dá o chocolate a boca de Ricky aproximando-se dele quando de repente surge um grande beijo a que Mist corresponde e deixando Leandra, Jamelia e Sirius saltando de alegria por tudo ter dado certo.**

**Leandra de tanta alegria em pleno parque desequilibra-se e nesse preciso momento Sirius está a passar e agarra Leandra.**

**-- Estás bem? – pergunta Sirius rapidamente.**

**-- Sim estou mas se não fosses tu não sei se estaria. – diz Leandra levantando-se e com o olhar preso no de Sirius.**

**-- Como te chamas? – pergunta Sirius.**

**-- Leandra. – diz ela sem tirar o olhar de Sirius.**

**-- Sou o Sirius. – diz ele também olhando sempre para Leandra.**

**-- Bem acho que é melhor iremos andando. –diz Jamelia puxando Leandra.**

**-- Espera Jamelia tem calma. – diz Leandra **

**-- Muito prazer Jamelia, como disse chamo-me Sirius. **

**-- Sim, sim bem vamos eu não paguei para estar aqui na conversa Leandra. – diz Jamelia puxando de novo Leandra para dentro do espectáculo.**

**-- Bem, se não se importam também vou convosco. –diz Sirius**

**-- É claro que podes vir. – diz Leandra**

**-- Não podes, não! – diz Jamelia já irritada.**

**Bem o resto só no próximo capitulo.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado, e este capitulo é de novo e com um grande prazer dedicado à Tatiana.**

**N/A2: Mandei Reviews Please! **


	4. Duplo Acontecimento

**Capitulo 4**

**Duplo Acontecimento **

**Ainda cá fora, Mist e Ricky quando acabaram de se beijar…**

**-- Não sei … mas … Mist … queres namorar comigo? – pergunta Ricky olhando nos olhos de Mist e muito nervoso.**

**-- Uhhh… achas que ainda vale a pena a resposta? – diz Mist muito seria mas acabando por sorrir.**

**-- Isso é um sim? – pergunta Ricky já quase dando um beijo a Mist.**

**-- Claro! – diz Mist beijando Ricky.**

**Já dentro do espectáculo está Leandra no meio de Jamelia e Sirius.**

**Sirius um grande maroto não tirava os olhos de Leandra que por sou vez também não tira dos olhos de Sirius. Mas Leandra quer um bom compromisso quero eu dizer um caso sério mesmo, já o Sirius e um grande maroto.**

**Então cá fora….**

**-- Bem acho melhor irmos ver o espectáculo deve ser de mais! – diz Mist agarrando na mão de Ricky.**

**-- Pois mas e tão bom estar ao pé de ti… **

**-- Eu também mas vamos lá para dentro.**

**-- Também, ganhas-te. **

**Então lá vão os pombinhos de mãos dadas para o espectáculo onde se vão sentar ao pé de Sirius.**

**-- Tou a ver que tenho namoro. – diz Sirius rindo.**

**-- Pois mas o que fazes aqui ao pé das amigas da Mist? – diz Ricky baixo para Mist não ouvir.**

**-- O que… aquela brasa…é amiga da Mist? -pergunta muito espantado Sirius.**

**-- Sim, não sabias?**

**-- Não, estou ao apanhadinho pela Leandra, mesmo um brasa uhm…**

**-- Pois, vou tentar ajudar. –diz Ricky com ar de promessa.**

**Entretanto Jamelia já muito irritada, no final do espectáculo vai-se embora se sequer se despedir de Leandra e sua melhor amiga.**

**Então no caminho de casa Mist e Ricky sempre muito abraçados falam da vida entanto Leandra e Sirius iam atrás a falar sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa, desde que musicas mais gostam ate que comidas mais gostam. **

**Já à porta de casa de Mist…**

**-- Xau amor. – despede-se Mist com um beijo.**

**-- Adeus, amanha telefono-te! – diz Ricky largando a mão de Mist.**

**-- Xau Mist. –dizem Leandra e Sirius em coro seguindo uma enorme gargalhada.**

**-- Bem Ricky eu vou levar a Leandra a casa. – disse Sirius piscando o olho a Ricky com um ar de quem já vais fazer das suas.**

**-- Também, adeus. – diz Ricky muito bem disposto.**

**-- Xau Ricky. – diz Leandra.**

**No caminho de casa esta um pequeno parque onde Sirius se senta com Leandra e no meio de uma conversa Sirius chega perto de Leandra na expectativa de a beijar mas Leandra desvia-se e Sirius beija mas na cara …**

**-- Vamos com calma! – diz Leandra.**

**-- Porque? – diz Sirius já um pouco nervoso.**

**-- Eu quero algo sério, percebes? – diz Leandra olhando nos olhos de Sirius.**

**-- Mas quem te disse que eu também não quero?**

**-- Eu já ouvi falar um pouco de ti, e ouvi dizer que tu nunca tens algo sério com as raparigas com quem já namoras-te. – diz Leandra com um ar sério.**

**-- Pois mas eu gosto mesmo de ti ! – diz Sirius tentando uma nova oportunidade.**

**-- Também olha eu tenho de ir andando amanhã falamos, também? **

**-- Está bem. –diz Sirius dando um beijo na cara de Leandra.**

**Já quando Leandra chega a casa está lá à sua espera Jamelia.**

**Jamelia fala com Leandra sobre tudo o que se passou naquele dia, e diz que não esta chateada com Leandra, apenas estava com ciúmes.**

**-- Desculpas-me, a acção de hoje? – pergunta Jamelia.**

**-- É claro Jamelia sabes que és a minha melhor amiga e nunca poderia estar muito tempo sem te falar.**

**-- Também, então o que se passou entre ti e o Sirius vá lá conta tudo! – disse Jamelia.**

**-- Não se passou nada. – diz Leandra mentindo. **

**-- Humm…nada não acredito!**

**-- Acredita não se passou nada. – insiste Leandra.**

**-- Também, vou tentar acreditar. **

**Já a noite Leandra não deixa de pensar em Sirius. Também Sirius não deixa de pensar em Leandra pois desta vez o namorou era para valer.**

**Na manha seguinte…**

**O que querem saber o resto? Pois eu sei que convêm, mas só saberão amanhã.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A: Mandem review please.**


End file.
